


43rd Bird Awards

by AsperAsparagus



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus
Summary: Fic where Grooves is a literal goddess and Conductor is a simple thirsty manDiscotrain fic based on an outfit and prompt from the discord.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	43rd Bird Awards

The 43rd annual bird award was just rolling to an end and of course the Conductor stood smugly on stage, trophy held high above his head as he grinned. Of course he had won. He always did. (Except for last year but let’s not talk about that.) The crowd of birds around him were excitedly taking his photo and trying to get an interview with the director which he was more than happy to give. Glancing away from having his photo taken he scanned over the theater, noting he couldn't spot his rival amongst the other birds. Obviously the penguin had been too scared to show his face at the awards after last years fiasco, but who could blame them. Conductor chuckled to himself before a commotion caught his attention.

The journalists and paparazzi suddenly started to whisper excitedly amongst themselves as word spread through them and they all turned to face the end of the theater as the doors burst open and in walked two moon penguins. Pushing the press back they cleared the way for the other bird director. Conductor felt his mouth drop as the penguin entered the theater, a crowd of camera flashes accompanying them as they headed to the stage. The yellow bird couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched them get closer and closer, completely unaware of anyone else in the moment.

Grooves could only be described as a literal goddess as he strode confidently towards the stage. He wore a glittering fitted golden gown, covered in sequins and star accents, that couldn’t deny it did wonders on showing off the other birds figure. Over it was a satin golden robe that trailed behind him as he made his way through the throws of other birds, all trying to get a photo of the director or get an interview with him to ask about his outfit. It wasn’t until he saw them stepping onto the stage did Conductor realise he had been staring the whole time his rival made had been making his way down to him.

He tried to process what was happening, get his thoughts in order, think of a smart ass response about being late or trying to upstage him but he found his mind drawing a blank. He jumped slightly as he felt the penguin’s flipper gently caress his cheek before slipping down to his chin and pushing his mouth closed softly for him.

“Now now darling keep it together, the press are watching after all~”

He quickly pulled back, clamping his beak closed tightly and blushing bright red. The nerve of this other bird! Telling him to watch himself, he was always composed for the press. Largely. Sometimes. Again he tried to snap something but suddenly Grooves was in his personal space again and any tangible thought he had was gone. He felt his heart hammering in his chest as the bird gave him what Conductor could only describe as a flirtatious look, fluttering his eyelashes, looking at him through them. Was it Conductor or was it suddenly getting hot in here. Swallowing hard he tugged on the collar of his shirt.

That’s when the penguin made his move pulling the yellow bird in for a tight embrace, sighing softly as he hugged him. Conductor stiffened and he knew the bird could feel the heat coming off him and his heart beating so hard in his chest.

“Congratulations Darling, you deserve this~”

He couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through him as he heard Grooves gently whisper into his ear, barely audible over the crowd. Conductor was still trying to process it before he felt the penguin pull away, almost missing the embrace and trying to follow him before he felt the other’s lips gently again the side of his mouth in a small, lingering kiss.

“I hope it’ll be mine turn next year! Now smile for the camera Darling, everyone’s watching~”

The following day Conductor wandered down into the kitchen, groggy from the night before and the amount of alcohol he had drunk after Grooves little “show”. Groaning as he poured his first cup of coffee for the day and dropped down at the kitchen table to read his paper. Sipping the coffee he glanced at the front page and did a spit take with what he saw. He was expecting something about him, seeing as he was the main news from last night after his win but no. No instead he was greeted with a full colour photo of that peck neck looking goddess Grooves kissing him! Worse it was evident how flushed he was in the picture, how he was still holding gently onto the penguin. He groaned as he quickly flicked through the rest of the pictures and spotted more of them with him with lipstick on the side of his beak where he had been kissed. Peck! Had that been there all night.

He groaned and flopped his head down on the desk. That peck neck had not only stolen his lime light but also started a new scandal about the relationship between the two “former rivals turned secret lovers!” He yelled and whined. He wasn’t going to live this down at the studio or press now. He suddenly felt his cheeks heat up as he covered his face with hands. At least he got to see Grooves in that outfit. So at least that was one good thing.


End file.
